Sea Monkeys
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: I only rated it R for a lime part near the end, mostly this is like my other light-hearted humor fictions, only this time Goku is taking his mate to the beach for some summer fun. With the rest of the gang. Beware the seagulls...O.o;


Authors Notes: It seems I've unintentionally made a little series for myself. This fic is connected, loosely, to my other fics Winter Fun, Trick or Treat, Kaka Clause and Happy Birthday Kakarot/Vegeta's Revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: Toriyama owns DragonBall Z and everything that goes along with it. Do I look like Toriyama to you? Didn't think so.  
  
Warnings: Fluff, nudity, shounen ai/yaoi, OOC, hungry seagulls  
  
Sea Monkeys  
  
Son Goku plunked down in front of the television set with a smile. His hands held a tray of breakfast foods piled so high he could just barely see the screen on the stand across from him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma of pancakes and waffles laden with rich maple syrup, sausages and bacon crisped to perfection, buttered toast with a sprinkling of cinnamon, scrambled eggs mixed with cheese and a heaping portion of fresh fruit salad. The SaiyaJin grinned and flipped on the television, stopping the station on a certain channel when he spotted one of his favorite cartoons. He dug into his food, pausing only now and then to glance at the screen.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at his mate from the doorway. He had made a decent breakfast for them but had ended up eating alone because his baka had slept in. Of course he couldn't really blame the larger SaiyaJin; he had worn him out last night. A smirk quirked his mouth up at that memory. Vegeta's thoughts were broken as his mate called him over to the couch.  
  
"Vegeta! Come watch Courage with me! He's so funny and cute. You have to come watch this." Goku patted the cushion beside him and set the empty tray on the coffee table. Vegeta walked a bit closer, eyeing the television with scrutiny. He watched as a small pink dog jabbered unintelligibly at an old man and woman. The old man growled and smacked the dog with a newspaper while calling it stupid, then the old woman slammed a rolling pin over the man's head. The prince arched a brow at his mate.  
  
"I think Kakarot, I would prefer to go train." Vegeta nodded to himself and walked off, leaving Goku to his cartoon.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders, laughing at the dog's antics. He got up in a commercial to take his tray back to the kitchen when the phone rang. The SaiyaJin picked the receiver up, wondering who would be calling so early in the day.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Son Goku here. Oh hi Bulma! How are you guys? A beach trip? Today? Sure I'd love to go! Oh don't worry about Vegeta I'll get him to come too. All right we'll see you in about an hour. Bye Bulma." Goku clicked the phone back on the hook and let out a happy shout. He ran out to the backyard and tackled Vegeta to the ground. As the smaller fighter sputtered in shock and annoyance, Goku flashed him a sparkly set of white teeth. Vegeta's eyes widened at the manic grin.  
  
"Guess what Veggie? Bulma invited us on a beach trip! For today, and I don't want to hear any excuses out of you because we are going and that is that. So hurry up and get ready." Goku smirked at his silent mate, then blinked when Vegeta stared blankly at him.  
  
"Kakarot what the hell are you blabbering about?" Vegeta blinked in confusion. What was a 'Beach Trip' anyway? He had been to the ocean plenty of times but somehow he knew this was something different. He regretted asking when his mate got the same teary-eyed look he had seen on so many other occasions when he questioned some Chikyuu tradition.  
  
"Oh Veggie! My poor ouji! You've never been to the beach?! You've never played volleyball or swam in the ocean or built sandcastles or gotten sunburned?! My poor Vegeta!" Goku sniffled despondently and locked his mate in a bear hug. Vegeta attempted to wriggle free to no avail. He let the larger SaiyaJin nuzzle him and mumble some more about how sad it was that he was so deprived. Finally his mate released him and nodded resolutely. "That changes today Veggie! We're going to the beach! Now give me a few seconds to get changed and then we'll go to Bulma's." He smiled at the slighter male and kissed his pert nose. Vegeta snorted at him before heading into the house.  
  
Goku took off up the stairs to change. He reappeared in the living room moments later in a pair of bright blue swim trunks with happy yellow fish around the bottom cuffs. In his arms he held a tube of sunscreen, two large towels, a beach ball and a giant umbrella. He peered over the top of his sunshades at his mate. Vegeta shook his head at him. The two SaiyaJin used Goku's instant transmission to get to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Everyone was gathered for the trip. It seemed Bulma had been planning this for a little while. She and Chi Chi stood in the center of the room, checking to make sure all the supplies were accounted for. Trunks and Goten were chasing each other around the room while little Marron giggled from her father's arms. Juuhachi watched with an amused smirk as Videl and Gohan teased Piccolo in a corner of the room and Yaumcha wandered in and out of the kitchen, putting sodas into the giant cooler. They all looked up and greeted the two SaiyaJin in their own ways as Goku waved cheerfully. Bulma tilted her head at the prince. He was the only one not dressed in a swimsuit.  
  
"Everyone is ready to go. Vegeta, aren't you going to put on some swim trunks or something?" Bulma smiled at her old lover before reaching out to put the supplies in their capsules. Vegeta ignored her question, staring instead at his smiling mate.  
  
"Ah well you see Bulma, Vegeta's never been on a beach trip. So he doesn't have any swim shorts." Goku whispered to her. The blue-haired scientist chuckled and nodded. She glanced at the prince and considered the way his body looked, imagining various styles of swim wear over his firm ass.  
  
"Goku, down the street is a small group of outlet stores. You should be able to find Vegeta a pair of swim shorts there. When you guys are finished meet us at the West Harbor Beach." She smirked a bit at the oblivious Vegeta, barely suppressing a giggle at the thought of Goku trying to get him to try on bathing suits. She straightened up and nodded to Chi Chi, who gave the command for everyone to get their stuff and move out to the air cars. Vegeta started to follow them out when his mate wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him down the driveway instead.  
  
"Kakarot what are you doing? I thought you wanted to go on this ridiculous beach excursion?" He questioned. Goku laughed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Beach 'trip' Veggie, and yes I do want to go. We have to get you a swimsuit first though. Then we'll join everybody else for some fun in the sun!" The taller SaiyaJin pumped his fist in the air and giggled. They walked down into the city, following the street until they came to a small shopping area flooded with people. Goku kept his arm secured around his mate's shoulders and guided them to one of the clothing stores with swimwear displayed in a window.  
  
Loud dance music blared over the speakers as people shopped through the store. Teenagers laughed and teased while searching for summer outfits. Mother's dragged whiney children down the aisles and clerks smiled and offered assistance to everyone. Goku found a rack of swimwear for men and began picking through the garments while Vegeta glared at everyone around him. When he had collected an armload of clothes he led the prince back to the dressing rooms. Goku stuffed the clothing into Vegeta's arms and ushered him into a stall. He then waited patiently for his mate to try the swimsuits on.  
  
Vegeta dumped the clothing on the tiny bench and picked through the pile. He growled as he set several pink-tinted shorts to the side along with some cartoon trunks. His eyes widened as he held up a sparkly blue thong. Vegeta felt a sweatdrop roll down the back of his head as he stared at the thin garment. He picked up another one that was black and placed the two garments with the 'out' pile. Vegeta arched a brow at an oddly styled pair of bikini briefs. He inspected the writing on the thin material and blushed.  
  
"Why is it he has to be such a hentai sometimes?" The prince shook his head and set the swimwear on the growing pile of 'out' clothes and finally found what he was looking for. He snapped the price tag off the hem and changed into a pair of navy swim shorts. They were tight around his waist and buttocks but not uncomfortable and the cuff line fell to mid thigh, modest enough to preserve his dignity but short enough to keep his mate's attention. Vegeta bent over slightly and glanced at his rear in the reflection of the mirrored walls. The fabric hugged the curve of his backside snugly, leaving nothing to the imagination and even allowing a small amount of his cheeks to peek out. Perhaps he could do a little teasing as well with these shorts. He smirked and stepped out of the dressing room with the price tag in hand.  
  
After paying for the shorts the two SaiyaJin flew off to meet Bulma. Vegeta didn't mind flying as it gave him a little more time alone with his mate before they would be surrounded by humans. Goku led the way since he insisted he knew exactly which beach to go to. They spotted a long shoreline dotted by over a hundred moving specks.  
  
"There it is! See I told you I would find it!" Goku grinned over at his mate and began to descend. Vegeta rolled his eyes before dropping to the ground beside his mate. He blinked at the confused look on his love's face. The prince turned towards the beach and froze. His eyes widened several sizes and his lower left eyelid twitched slightly. Directly in front of the SaiyaJin were groups of nude humans, lounging in the sun, playing in the surf, running and bouncing and jumping and jiggling all over the place. Vegeta turned to his mate and began to shake him.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?! This isn't West Harbor Beach! Bulma's ki isn't even near this place! None of them are anywhere near this place! Didn't you think to check before you dived down here?! I don't want to watch these people wobble everytime they take a step! Get us out of here now Kakarotto!!" The prince began to panic as several naked humans took notice of them and started walking over. Goku quickly raised his fingers to his forehead, grabbed his mate and teleported them away from the startled nudists. They reappeared on a new stretch of white sand and were greeted by the sight of clothed beach goers and Bulma's surprised yelp.  
  
"Goku get off of me!" She growled and pushed at the tall SaiyaJin. Goku smiled sheepishly and got up from where he had landed on his friend. Bulma huffed, straightened out her towel and laid back down on her stomach. She, Chi Chi and Juuhachi were sun bathing while Yaumcha and Krillin helped Marron make a sandcastle. Trunks and Goten could be heard out in the water screaming and laughing together and Gohan and Videl could be sensed out in the waves swimming after Piccolo. Goku grinned to himself.  
  
"Ok Vegeta we have to put sunscreen on first or our skin will get sun burned." Goku carefully unscrewed the cap of a small tube and squirted a pasty cream into his hand. He looked over at his mate and blanched as he walked away with a snort.  
  
"Kakarotto I do not need sunscreen to protect my body. My royal skin can certainly withstand the rays from that pitiful sun. On Vegetasei we had two red suns, this single yellow one can't harm me." Vegeta scoffed. Chi Chi lifted her sunshades off her eyes and shook her head at him.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, if Goku could get sunburned then you can too." She replaced her shades and lowered her head.  
  
"Yeah veggie I got burned really bad one time. It hurt a lot! My skin got bright red and stung for days, Chi Chi had to dip towels in vinegar and stick them on my body because we didn't have anything else to help, I smelled like a salad for a while but the sting wasn't so bad at least. Oh and then I started peeling! It was so nasty Veggie! My skin just flaked and fell off all over, actually it was kind of cool too. Like being a snake, you know how snakes shed their skin right Veggie? Well I pretended I was a snake cause my skin was shedding. Hahaha. Vegeta? Veggie? You ok?" Goku blinked at his mate. The prince was gaping silently at him. Vegeta zipped over and stole the tube from his hands then rubbed every inch of exposed flesh with a generous amount of lotion. Goku stifled a giggle as he finished rubbing the cream on himself.  
  
Goku grabbed his beach ball and dragged the prince a little ways from the group. He gently bopped it with his fist and waited for Vegeta to return it. The slighter male hit the lightweight ball with a moderately powerful blow and popped it. They stared at the deflating ball in shock. Goku sniffled as he poked the empty plastic sphere with his toe. Vegeta patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Kaka chan, why don't we go do something else and you can get a new ball later?" Vegeta smiled as his mate nodded. He yelped when the taller SaiyaJin hauled him up over his shoulder and ran down the beach with him. Goku leapt into the air and flew through the sky several yards before plummeting into the rolling tides below with a cackle.  
  
"Damn it Kakarotto!!!!" Vegeta howled as he came shooting back out of the frigid waves. His mate barreled up beside him seconds later, wide-eyed and shivering. They returned to their towels up on the warm beach and sat down. Vegeta glared at his chuckling mate. Goku smiled at him as Trunks and Goten ran up to them excitedly.  
  
"Dad! Come with us over to the rocks! We want to find starfish! Please dad?" Goten pleaded with his father, hopping from one foot to the other in eagerness. Trunks whapped him over the head.  
  
"Baka! We want to find crabs not stupid starfish!" He crossed his arms and shook his head at the younger boy. Goten smiled much the same as his father did when he'd made a mistake and nodded. Goku turned towards his mate only to find Vegeta asleep on the towel. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok boys let's go find crabs!" Goku snatched a bucket and ran off with the young demi SaiyaJin towards the rocks, unaware of the narrowed eyes watching them. Vegeta sat up the moment they were out of sight. He smirked to himself and pulled a few sandwiches from one of the coolers. He began eating his snack and watched the waves crash onto the beach. A shadow passed over his head accompanied by a disturbingly loud screech. The prince glanced up as a white and gray bird landed a few steps away from him. The gull stared at the SaiyaJin as it carefully inched closer. It's beady black eyes locked onto the pile of sandwiches near the prince's leg. Vegeta growled and grabbed his food, setting it in his lap as the seagull paused in its approach.  
  
The SaiyaJin sweatdropped as the bird screamed out, gathering an entire army of seagulls around his beach towel. Greedy birds pecked and squawked at one another as they tested how close they could get to the prince. One large male puffed its chest and flapped its wings as it charged forward, shrieking at him in a shrill cry. Vegeta swung his foot at it but the bird only hopped back a step and waited. The SaiyaJin looked at all the birds as they began to encroach on his personal bubble of space. There was a sudden flash of white, and one of his sandwiches was missing from his lap. The birds began chasing after the successful thief, screaming and fighting amongst themselves for a piece of the pilfered food.  
  
Vegeta watched them tumble over one another and snap their beaks as they tore into his sandwich. He growled at their audacity. No one stole from him! Especially not a group of stupid birds! He let out an angry shout and ki blasted the bird holding the largest piece of his food. The gulls screamed and scattered in a flurry of feathers. Vegeta smirked in triumph, then gasped as something wet splattered on his shoulder. He had scared the shit out of the birds, literally. The prince snarled in disgust as he headed for the water.  
  
Goku returned with the boys and a bucket full of crabs. The demi SaiyaJin began preparing a surprise for Gohan. Goku grabbed some food out of the cooler and had a snack as Vegeta came up from the waves, grumbling something about birds. He plopped down beside his mate and snagged some of the food from him. Goku leaned over and nuzzled his surly lover.  
  
"Dad! I want to build a sandcastle! Make one with me please??!" Goten begged. His father wolfed down the rest of his food and walked down to the wet sand to help his son. Trunks ran back and forth through the shallow water, collecting shells and seaweed to decorate the castle with. Vegeta watched them for a little while then glanced out at the waves beyond to see Gohan, Videl and Piccolo trying to surf. Videl was doing fine, but Gohan and the Namek seemed a bit unsteady. He snickered when their boards collided and they both toppled into the waves. The prince stretched his arms over his head, noticing that Bulma, Chi Chi and Juuhachi had taken a walk with Marron, Yaumcha and Krillin off down the beach. He settled back and closed his eyes, deciding to take a little nap now that he was alone.  
  
Vegeta awoke to the sounds of muted giggles. He blinked his eyes slowly and tried to figure out why he felt weighted down. His brain finally registered the warm grainy substance covering his body as a thick layer of sand and the giggling to be coming from three figures to his left. He narrowed his eyes at the culprits.  
  
"Kakarotto! Brats! Come back here so I can kill you!!!" Vegeta roared as he chased after them. Goten and Trunks veered off towards their mothers and watched Vegeta tackle Goku into the sand and begin strangling him. The taller SaiyaJin gagged as his air supply was cut off. He reached up and clawed at Vegeta's arms but found it difficult to pry him off. He lowered his hands to the prince's hips and reached around to squeezes his rear. His thumb inadvertently pressed against Vegeta's tail spot, making the prince yip and arch off of him. Vegeta, shuddered and licked his lips, a faint blush spreading across his face as his mate smirked.  
  
Goku began to strut back to the towel when his mate snapped his shorts, causing a painful sting against his lower back. Now it was his turn to chase after Vegeta. They vanished out of sight from the others down the beach. Goku finally leapt and caught his mate around his slender waist, dragging him to the sand with a grunt. He sat up and pinned Vegeta's wrists above his head. They stayed that way a moment, with Goku's nose pressed against Vegeta's. Slowly, Goku noted that this section of the beach was deserted and secluded from the rest of the people by a tall gathering of rocks. He smirked down at his mate.  
  
"Hey Vegeta? You know I've always wondered what it would be like to take you on the beach." Goku nipped at his mate's lower lip and laid his body on top of the slighter SaiyaJin. Vegeta blushed, struggling as his mate pinned both his arms with one hand and used the other to rub his side and hip.  
  
"Baka! There are other people here! What do you think you're doing?!" His hiss went unanswered as his mate's hand wormed beneath the sand and found his tail spot. Vegeta's protests died on his lips. He arched into his mate, thrusting up against the other and groaning in pleasure as their bodies rubbed together. Their thin shorts did little to block the friction between their groins and Goku soon released his mate's arms to grab his slender hips and roll over with him. He squeezed Vegeta's firm backside with his free hand, using the other to assault his tail spot with wicked devotion.  
  
"Aaah..Kaka...don't s..stop." Vegeta breathed heavily as his mate teased him. That free hand had now slid inside his shorts and digits began stroking and pressing against his opening. Gently easing inside then pulling back out to rub against his skin. His mouth claimed his mate's in a heated kiss, tongue warring for dominance as Vegeta's hands fisted in his lover's spikey locks. He was vaguely aware of their clothes being ripped away and then he knew nothing but Kakarot's body and his own, sweet pleasure and dulled pain, ocean salt and SaiyaJin musk. As the two SaiyaJin writhed together in the wet sand, the tide lapped at their feet. Cool water gently embraced their muscled forms, splashing along their sides as they coupled and cried out in ecstasy.  
  
Goku slung his arm around his mate and stole a kiss from him as they returned to their towels and the group. Bulma and Chi Chi were helping Juuhachi and Videl pack things up while Krillin held his sleeping daughter and joked with Yaumcha. Piccolo was staring suspiciously at Trunks and Goten as they boys attempted to act innocent while giggling conspiratorially at Gohan. The older demi SaiyaJin dried off with his towel and slipped on his shoes. There was a sudden snapping sound and then Gohan let out a high pitched shriek of pain. He kicked off his shoes and gaped at the collection of crabs clinging viscously to his toes.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! You're dead!!" Gohan took off after the fleeing boys, hobbling as he tried to kick the crabs off and catch the cackling duo. Goku blinked at the sight.  
  
"Now if I had known that was why they wanted crabs I would have gotten them starfish instead." He shook his head and glanced down at the buckets they had used to gather things in. A small smile spread over his lips as he picked a cog shell out of one of the buckets. Small spikes adorned the shells rough outer surface, but the inside was smooth and cool to the touch. At first glance it appeared white, but on closer inspection tiny, swirling lines of color could be seen running all over the large shell. He handed it to his mate and smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"I found this for you Vegeta. You can hear the sound of the ocean in it when you put it against your ear. This way you can always remember our trip to the beach." Goku beamed as his prince smiled at him. He leaned down to get another kiss before they headed towards the air cars where everyone else had gathered for the ride home.  
  
Authors Notes: Hn didn't think I would finish this the same day. I needed a small break from other things though. Hope you enjoyed this one minna. I had fun writing it.  
  
Vajita Ouji Chan 


End file.
